Absolutely
by Punkie-Spunk
Summary: [1shot] This is the story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world. And while she looks so sad in photgraphs, i absolutely love her, when she smiles. [Haylette]


_**Absolutely **_

Olette was by far the weirdest girl Hayner had ever seen.

She could run fast, and jump high, and burp just as well as any guy could. She told jokes that were actually funny and she always had a burn waiting for one of them if the opportunity came.

Her taste in music wasn't utterly horrid like most girls' were; all other girl's play lists included The Barbie Girl song, or something equally grotesque – Olette hated the song as much as any guy would.

Olette got in trouble for listening to music in class, she had detentions, and once, she was even suspended for a few days for kicking some guy in the balls and the bastard ratted her out.

Olette was like no other girl Hayner had ever met. She didn't wear skirts unless they were plaid and she never wore anything but grade-A Chuck Taylor's and was even planning on getting multiple things pierced.

Her makeup was light, and it was nice. She never smelled like a gym locker like most of the guys after PE, and shopping with her wasn't as bad as most people would think.

The only thing stand in Hayner's way was the fact that Olette hated him with every fiber of her being.

He made too many perverted jokes and gestures, and the kid never knew when to shut up. He was constantly laughing at the dumbest things, and to be completely honest, Olette thought the guy was actually mentally challenged.

How was he supposed to know a comment about how nicely her boobs bobbed when she was playing volleyball was offensive?

That question was answered when he was sent to the nurse with a black eye and Olette got a detention.

But he was friends' with Pence and Roxas, and that was all that mattered. She would have to put up with him and his stupidity until otherwise.

"I hate you, Hayner."

"Yeah, no kidding?"

Hayner retaliated to the remark that was said nearly every day, not even looking at her as he said it. He was too busy watching the badminton team – or rather, the badminton team's new skirt-y uniforms.

Roxas sighed and Pence scratched his head, looking at the same team all three boys had actually been paying attention to; the only difference was that Olette didn't _hate_ them.

Hayner had never seen anything quite like Olette before. It was hard to tell her so because every time he tried, it always came out wrong and he would get hit, and his mind would tell him just to forget it because it wasn't worth a kick in the balls or a sucker-punch to the eye.

He told her once that her hair actually wasn't sticking up in parts that morning and earned a dead arm for three hours.

He told her once that she was "Like, Paris Hilton Hot" and her knuckles bored holes into his stomach and bruised for weeks.

He told her to shave her legs so she can wear a skirt one day and he earned a black eye. He forgot to add the skirt part, and he knew after that day that just because Olette wore pants didn't mean she didn't shave her legs every day.

It was quite the predicament, because Hayner was never uberly, totally, super-dooper successful when it came to girls.

And the days when it was only three of them were awkward, and the days when it was just Olette and Hayner were really awkward. Olette chose not to speak and answered anything Hayner said with a "Yes", a "No", or a "Shut the fuck up".

Which was a day, like today.

Olette sat across from Hayner at their usual table, with Roxas and Pence's absences. Pence's Aunt had a baby the day before, and Roxas stayed home sick with the flu. And to top it off, the cafeteria was serving soup that looked a week old and with 'chicken bits' in it that really looked gray and…not like chicken.

Hayner stirred the 'soup' with the provided plastic spork, with no intention of eating it; it just gave his hands something to do and something stare at so he didn't have to watch Olette eat the bag of cheezits she bought during the break.

He heard her snicker and looked up. She was turned to a group of girls in the quad, "Look at 'em all." She looked back at the bag of cheezits and popped another in her mouth. "None of them can wait to lose it, can they?"

"Sure."

"I don't understand what you see in 'em, either."

Hayner looked up again and stopped stirring, "What?"

"I mean, honestly," She began, pointing at them with a couple cheezits in her hand, "All you ever talk about is which one you want to boink and which ones are ugly as hell, and which ones have the biggest boobs, and which ones you think will be the easiest."

Hayner blinked, "No I don't."

Olette nodded with her eyebrows raised, swallowing the cheezits quickly, "Yes you do, it's all you _ever_ talk about, Hayner."

…She actually knew he had a _name_?

"Well…if I do, it's probably because I'm bored. I don't like any of them; they're all kind of slutty for my taste."

"…You have a _taste_?"

Hayner glanced up again from the soup, eyeing her and nodding with a grin. Olette rolled her eyes and took another cheezit from the bag and Hayner went back to stirring.

"Funny, you always struck me as a "Any-vagina-will-do" kinda dude."

He chose not to retaliate – this time.

Hayner chuckled. "Funny, people learn something every day."

Olette generally rolled her eyes and sighed. Hayner could feel her eyes practically boring holes into his skull.

"You…want a cheezit?"

He looked up again, and blinked.

"I mean…you're not seriously going to eat that, are you?"

He shook his head, watching with eyes wide open as she outstretched her hand with the cheezit bag to him.

"Really?"

"They're cheezits, I can always get another bag if I think I'll get cooties from you or something."

And then, something happened. Hayner didn't know what it was.

Hayner stopped his stupid jokes; Olette had stopped hitting him, because he stopped _making_ his stupid jokes. And she was laughing, rather than hitting him more often. Roxas and Pence were confused beyond all reason and simply let it go on, scratching their heads and wondered _What the hell happened?_

* * *

**A/N**: Lolz. My computer doesn't know spork. Or Lolz. Or cheezits…. Ha.


End file.
